Won't run away
by baka-baka
Summary: A completely cute, totally fluffy, sure to make you laugh one shot. Sango passes on some of her wisdom (ha ha) to Kagome about what she should do concerning a certain hanyou. Will Kag face her problems or run away from them? INUKAG ALL THE WAY!


**A/N: **

**Yo...  
  
Baka-Baka: Hello everyone!! Finally mi amiga and I are writing up a one shot!!   
  
Sango-101: Sup' y'all, how's it hangin' in da crib?  
  
Baka-Baka: rolls eyes You'll have to excuse her...she's going threw a phase.  
  
Sango-101: AM NOT!!!   
  
Baka-Baka: snort Whatever...  
  
Sango-101: So, anyways, we is gonna start a new story soon, but I no sure how soon.  
  
Baka-Baka: Blinks in amazement at how stupid her friend is We're writing one right now idiot!  
  
Sango-101: REALLY???? I didn't know that.  
  
Baka-Baka: Okay, quite the act will ya? Ya don't have to act like your a drugie.  
  
Sango-101: But it's sooo much fun!!!  
  
Baka-Baka: Well, you keep at it then and I'll write the story...  
  
Sango-101: Over my dead body!!! glare  
  
Baka-Baka: Fine...anyone have a deadly weapon? I could really use one snickers  
  
Sango-101: OOOO, SNICKERS!!!! I like snickers!!!!  
  
Baka-Baka: She's lost it! Gone bonkers I tell you... I need the number to the nearest medical treatment facility and quick!!!  
  
Sango-101: Whatever, how about we start the story??  
  
Baka-Baka: No wait!! I didn't get to tell them about today!  
  
Sango-101: Today? 0o  
  
Baka-Baka: Yeah! Remember when we went into Sun Coast Motion Pictures (They have the largest selection of anime supplies in dis part o the world) and what would happen? My eyes fell upon the most beautiful sight ever...Jaken! A JAKEN PLUSHIE!!! IN A STORE!! The only other place I'd ever seen them in was ebay.  
  
Sango-101: Oh, yeah! And then I saw this boy lookin' at the Inuyasha box set...the poor guy. We sacred him so much with our giggling, screeching, screaming, etc...as we bore down on the Inuyasha products like a hawk would a fish  
  
Baka-Baka: scratches head yea...I guess you could look at it that way...I personally think he liked you...  
  
Sango-101: Yeah, I know. blinks a few times I think I saw him lookin' my way once in a while...  
  
Baka-Baka: So conceited. Let's just get on with da story  
  
Sango-101: Yupperdoodle!!  
  
Baka-Baka: whispers to readers We'll deal with her later…  
**..............................................................  
__

_Kagome's POV  
_  
Since I can remember, which currently, is not much, my life has been full of arrogant, selfish, conceited, jerks…actually…come to think of it, my life has revolved around a single arrogant, selfish, conceited, jerk.   
  
"Inuyasha SIT!!!" The hanyou goes splat onto the cracked earth and I raise a hand to my lips to hide my laughter.  
  
Laughter that would have fully been there if I wasn't so upset. Yes…he is an arrogant, selfish, conceited jerk…but a cute one.  
  
An _extremely_ selfish one as well.  
  
Take my best friend Sango for example. I don't know where she gets the patience to deal with people (especially Miroku) but I'd really like to know. I mean today, while she was calmly dusting off her hiraikotsu, humming the tune to the song "Falling for the first time" (by the bare naked ladies…I let her listen to it on my cd player once),  
  
Inuyasha came strolling up out of nowhere and loudly questioned, "What do you plan to do once Naraku is defeated?"  
  
I blinked from my spot a few feet away and watched as Sango's cheeks slowly reddened. I didn't know what Inuyasha was up to but, him going around and actually sparking up random conversation with someone other then myself was quite scary. Really scary.  
  
"Um…Well…" Sango glanced at Miroku and then quickly back to hiraikotsu. The monk flashed a perverted grin and I resisted the urge to loose my breakfast. "I really don't know…what about you?"  
  
The question clearly caught Inuyasha of guard for his ears flattened on his head, "…"  
  
We waited…  
  
And waited…  
  
And waited some more…  
  
Finally Inuyasha spoke a very intelligent sentence, "Keh."   
  
…  
  
Is that even a full sentence?  
  
Thinking he was done I opened my mouth to congratulate him on his enormously large vocabulary when he beat me too it, "I will use the jewel to become a full youkai…as I have said before."  
  
"Oh really?" I burst out, my mouth running upon it's own impulse, "Is that all you ever think about? Yourself…oh wait, no…you think of Kikyo too." Where did _that_ come from?  
  
My friends all looked at me with different expressions..  
  
Sango Expression: Oh…my…gosh…kag-chan, I can't believe you just said that!  
  
Miroku Expression: Oh ho…I like a girl who can express the deepest passion residing within herself (though I had said nothing of the sort and Sango was getting a mighty red face…from anger…beside him).  
  
Inuyasha Expression: Like he was going to call me something really bad…really bad.  
  
My own Expression: Oops?  
  
Yeah…I'd said too much and I knew it so, gulping, I tried to speak, "Y-you know..I r-really didn't mean that…"  
  
Inuyasha made a move towards me, an unreadable emotion on his face, and then came to a halt as Sango reached out and grasped the hem of his pants.  
  
For a second I thought they, his pants, were going to come right down…fortunately (or unfortunately) they didn't.  
  
"Inuyasha," My best friend hissed, "Simmer down."  
  
I don't know how she does it. I really don't! I could never get up the guts to tell a youkai (or half youkai in Inuyasha's case) to 'simmer down'.  
  
"Just take a deep breath. Count to ten if you must."  
  
Inuyasha looked beyond mad as her tore his leg out of her hold (again the pants stayed on). I was expecting him to come over here and beat the crap out of me, but instead, he just stomped off, grumbling something to himself.  
  
I looked over at Sango…she sent me a smile.  
  
Well, back to now, the present…er…past…or..  
  
…  
  
Whatever.  
  
Inuyasha slowly peels himself off the ground and sends me a very cold glare.  
  
Ouch.  
  
I hold my ground as I take him on, "Don't you dare say you didn't do anything to deserve that because you most certainly did!" I yell, my fists forming into tightly clenched balls at my sides. I waite for him to say something, and, when he doesn't, I laugh...a very emotion deflated laugh too, "I knew you couldn't stand by what you said. I knew it!" Taking a deep, shakey breath I continue, "Why did you lie to me Inuyasha? Why did you go to her again?"  
  
**_Flash Back  
  
"I won't ever leave you again!"  
  
My eyes nearly pop out of my head as Inuyasha yells the words, we're in a small clearing, the early morninglight shining threw the canopy of trees. I want to smile, but don't. He just said he won't eyer leave me again, and yet, and yet, "Liar!" I yell, "You'll leave me...and when you do..." I smile, "I'll be mad, like always."  
  
End Flash back  
_**  
I should have expected it. I mean, I did expect it, and yet, I didn't.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha stands up and takes a step closer, "I had to go. I had to know...if she was really okay."  
  
He takes another step, "You all will never understand, I loved Kikyo more then you know."   
  
"Then why..." I yell, my voice raising high as the tears break free, "Why don't you go and stay with her? Why didn't you stay with her...Why do you always go off and break my heart every time? Do you enjoy it? Inuyasha...of all people, I think you would understand how it feels..." A cracked sob escapes my lips before I whisper in a barley audible voice, "I...love you..." Then I take off.  
  
Run, like always, I run.  
  
Run away from everything.  
  
Run away from danger...the danger of my heart breaking again.  
  
"SIT!" I yell behind me, not caring if Inuyasha is following or not but not wanting to take the chance, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"  
  
I keep running untill I reach the small clearing our camp is at. Sango's there, she looks up as I enter,  
  
"Kagome-chan!" My bestfriend stands up so fast and reaches out to pull my sobbing-uncontrollably-overly-tired-body into a tight hug, "What's wrong?"   
  
I hold Sango tight, burying my face into her shoulder, "I-Inuyasha..." I hiccup.  
  
"I see..." Sango sits down and pulls me next to her, "Tell me what happened."  
  
So I tell her everything. All of it, starting back when he said he wouldn't leave me and then to where he did.   
  
As I finish Sango regards me carefully before smiling, "Kagome you idiot."   
  
I beg your pardon? Did my best friend just call me an idiot after I confessed my soul to her? I must have heard wrong...  
  
She continues, "You said, Inuyasha said, 'I loved Kikyo, more then you know.' correct?"  
  
Sniff. Sniff. Gee, thanks, as if I needed reminding, "Yeah."  
  
"There you go!" Sango claps her hands, "_loved_ Kag-chan, Inuyasha said _loved_."  
  
I blink, almost falling for it before..."That still doesn't mean he loves me..."  
  
My best friend slaps her head before grumbling in a low voice, "Who else would he love Kagome?"  
  
"Ahhh..." I scratch my head thoughtfully, "No one?"  
  
"Argu." Sango makes a funny sound, "Listen, Inuyasha would never hurt you..."  
  
"Oh right!" I laugh sarcastically, "And what do you call what he's been doing...courting?"  
  
"No! What I mean is, what do you have to loose? What's the worst that you seriously think Inuyasha would do to you?"  
  
I think..."Well he could--"  
  
"Don't answer that." Sango rubs her eyes, "Just go to him. You have to Kag-chan or you may regret it later, trust me."  
  
I look over at my overly stuffed yellow back pack, "You know, I think I need to cook some--"  
  
"I've got it covered, " My best friend winks, "Just go!"  
  
Hesitantly I leave the clearing, glancing over my shoulder occasionally making sure Sango had everything covered, just in case. Then I realize one thing...I don't know where Inuyasha is.   
  
Joy.  
  
This is just peachy.   
  
There is only one thing I can do, and, considering the situation, I'm very reluctant to do it...  
  
Ah!! This is too much for me, "INUYASHA, SIT!!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Somewhere, nearby off to my right, I hear a splat and...something must be wrong...I knew this wasn't a good idea...no grumbling.   
  
Whole body shaking, I make my way over to where Inuyasha's lying flat on the ground. The first thing that comes to my mind is that he's hurt and, now running, I fall to my knees by his side, "Inuyasha, Inuyasha are you okay?" I have way too much stress in my life. Why? I'm crying...again.  
  
And guess what?  
  
The stupid hanyou is laughing!  
  
LAUGHING!!!  
  
So, what do I do?  
  
Cry harder.  
  
"Kagome." I don't even realize that he's not laughing anymore, "Kagome...please stop crying."  
  
Sob. Sob. "W-why a-are you l-laughing? I-I was w-worried!"  
  
"I wasn't laughing at you...at least, not really." I stop crying. Not because of what he said, but because, suddenly a warm, slightly calloused hand gently cups my chin, "I have to say though, you are and idiot."  
  
Okay, first my best friend, and now the love of my life. I'm starting to get ticked off..."E-excuse me! What did I--"  
  
Words are cut off...everything is cut off. MY WHOLE WORLD IS CUT OFF and all there is, is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, as he slowly leans forward, Inuyasha as he gets so close my breath catches, and Inuyasha as he lightly press his lips to my own.  
  
You know, I don't generally go lip-locking with people who call me idiots, but, this time I think I'll make an exception.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha breaths as he pulls away, just far enough to speak, "I didn't mean to hurt you when I left. Heck, I never meant to hurt you, ever. It's just that, at first I was so...confused...but, now I'm sure."  
  
"Sure of what?" My extremely mushy brain doesn't even know what it's doing anymore.  
  
"That I love you."  
  
The space is closed yet again as Inuyasha kisses me. Somewhere in the faraway place where my mind is still ticking, I see a certain exterminator looking extremely proud of herself giving me a look that clearly says, "I told you so."   
  
And hey, maybe I don't have Sango's ability to deal with the un-deealable in tough times.  
  
But I _do_ have Inuyasha...  
  
and that's enough.

_**The End!**_

_**..............................................  
**_  
**1. Just a little end note here: The flash back was from episode....125...I think. Anyway, It's after Hakudoshi tries to use Kagome's eyes when Inuyash's off lookin for Kikyo. Inuyasha's so upset about almost loosin' Kag-chan too that he tells her he'll never leave her. Awww, it's such a good episode! ::sigh:: Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks**


End file.
